I'll always have you in my heart
by onlyhumanxxx
Summary: Austin and Ally are in love with each other but they don't know of each other. Austin decides to go ask her out and there will be some drama... (not the best story, just starting )


Hello, my name is Ally Dawson. I live in Miami with my dad Lester Dawson. I am just a normal kid, I mean almost normal because I write songs for my Austin Moon, my best friend and biggest crush. We work together for a year now and everything is going great with his career. Hes has record deal with Jimmy Star and is one of the best new acts. Together with Dez and Trish we are Team Austin. Dez films the clips and Trish is the manager( the only job she works for ;) ). I am happy it's going so well with Austins' career and since I got over my stage fright my career is taking of also. Sometimes I am scared that we're going to be seperated by our careers but for now it's not going to happen…

_There's now way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa  
_

_Yeah and I know  
_

_I, own this dream  
_

_'Cause I've got you with me  
_

_There's no way I can make it without you  
_

_Do it without you  
_

Be here without you

Autsin sang without you as perfectly as he normally does. Ally loved it when he sang her songs because he sang it so sweet. He was so cool when he danced and sang at the same time… Tomorrow Austin performed on the Miami Beach Festival and he was just nervous because it is like a really big one.

Ally was just daydreaming while Austin was singing the song. ''Ally, how was that ?'' Austin asked nervously. Waiting for the answer. Ally just smiled and said happy'' it was just perfect Austin''. Ally could see that Austin was happy to hear that but she could see there was more behind his eyes. He hided something… Ally was a bit curious but decided not to ask.

*Austins POV*

Ally looked just perfect how she sat there. He couldn't wait for the concert tomorrow because he would ask her on stage and ask her for a date. He didn't know if Ally liked him back but Trish told him he should give it a try. He just needed to have the confidence and that's all he had on stage. There was something with being in stage, it made him happy, he felt like he could do anything on stage so why not asking the girl of his dreams on a date? At the same time he was scared of the idea if she said no. That could ruin their friendship and maybe their career together as songwriters. He shouldn't think so much. Worrying was only going to make things worse.

Trish and Dez came in and with exciting expressions on their faces. "So what's up'' Austin asked curious. ''Your album is at number 1 on Itunes!'' Trish and shouted at the same time. Austin cheered and hugged them. Ally was dancing one of those silly dances of happiness. Everyone danced out of excitement. Austin came over to Ally and hugged her closely. ''Thanks Ally… I had never made it if you weren't by my side''he said while hugging her.

Ally blushed like really bad. She was happy Austin couldn't see her because of the hug.

*Ally's POV*

Oh my god! Austin hugs me! He is so sweet!

''You're welcome Austin, but you know you have to thank yourself 'cause you're the performer. You've made your dream come true''Ally said while she slowly pulled away from the hug. Austin looked at her with a thankful look in his eyes. He hugged her again and said'' but my dream wouldn't have come true without you by my side''. Ally blushed again and this time she turned red. Trish and Dez were hugging each other like really happy. Austin looked at them and laughed'' I thought you guys hated each other'' he said laughing. Austin and Ally were still hugging each other but didn't break away because they enjoyed it. Trish and Dez quickly pulled away hidding that they were dating. Trish looked at Austin with Ally who were still hugging each other and she rolled her eyes playfully. ''and how about you guys? You look a bit like lovebirds'' Trish said teasing them. Ally quickly pulled away and turned a little red again. ''No we are not'' she said a bit ashamed. Trish and Dez laughed knowing more than Austin and Ally knew. Austin and Ally started to laugh with them not knowing what they were laughing about.

''Oh should go to my new job at the Safari Retaurant''Trish said when she looked at the time. ''What happened with your job at Pete's Pizza?'' Dez asked. '' I was fired when I was only two hours late'' Trish explained to them. Austin, Ally and Dez laughed. Trish walked off. ''I should get going too'' Dez said and walked of too. ''What do you want to do now?'' Ally asked. ''Uhm… let's watch a DVD together'' Austin said. ''Which movie do want to see'' Ally asked. ''Let's watch Romeo& Julliete'' Austin proposed. Ally laughed and Austin laughed too. They always watch that movie together, they can say all of the lines synchronic with the actors. Ally put the DVD in the DVD-player and the movie started. Ally sat down next to Austin. After a few minutes she dozed off. Austin was still watching the movie with great interest. When he looked next to him he saw Ally was asleep. He put his arm around her and let her head rest on his shoulder. When the movie ended Austin was also asleep.

The Next day.

Ally woke up with her head on Austins' shoulder. He was still asleep, he was so cute when he was asleep. His face was peaceful and sometimes he smiled for a second. He began to wake up slowly. Ally looked at him as he opened his eyes. ''Goodmorning'' she said with a sweet smile. ''Goodmorning'' Austin replied and smiled back sweetly. ''Shall I make some breakfast?'' Ally asked. ''Uhm… yeah that would be nice of you'' Austin said. Ally stood up and walked to the kitchen. She started to bake some pancakes. Austin walked in the kitchen and smelled the pancakes. ''Thanks Ally. I love your pancakes'' he said happily while he stared hungry to the pancakes. ''I know that's why I make them'' Ally said smiling about the fact he was staring like he was in love with food.

When Ally was finally done baking and put the pancakes on a plate Austin almost attacked it. ''Yum yum Yum… it's delicious Ally… Thank you'' Austin said with his mouth full with pancakes. Ally laughed really hard. It was so funny how he was eating his pancakes. He looked like a dog ( HAHAHAHA). ''You're welcome Austin" Ally said with a little grin still facing her eating dog. When he finished he helped her with the dishes. '' Hey ! Look outside Ally!'' Austin said watching to the window, Ally looked and Austin spat some of the dishwater on Ally. She screamed and looked to Austin who was laughing hard. ''You're getting paid for this!''Ally said evily while she dried herself. ''Yeah you're gonna pay back big time! With a kick me-sign on my back''he laughed getting teary eyes. Ally looked at him while he was laughing his pants off. ''Well my evil plan has been discovered but I'm gonna take my revenge''Ally said with an evil smile on her face. ''I'm a little scared now''Austin said suddenly with a serious expression on his face. Ally began to laugh evil like a witch. Austin just watched her doing her evil laugh.

*Austins' POV*

Wow she is even cute when she's trying to be evil. I can't wait to ask her out tonight. I hope she says yes though.

*End of POV*

Phone of Ally started to ring. Ally got it out of her pocket and answerd it. ''Hello, Ally here'' she said in a really nice tone. ''Oh hey Trish… Austin is with me…. Yeah, we just finished our breakfast… Okay…. See you then'' Ally said and she hung up the phone. ''We have to be by the terrain in one hour'' Ally said to Austin. ''Than we should better hurry 'cause we don't want to be late for the festival'' Austin said already packing his stuff togeher. They were ready in a few minutes and left the house.


End file.
